


You belong to me.

by wertherH



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wertherH/pseuds/wertherH
Summary: 大家都以為Bruce是名偏好Sub的Switch，但事實真是如此嗎？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ＊Clark／Bruce  
> ＊！OOC注意！普通人AU。  
> ＊Dom！Clark，Switch！Bruce。
> 
> 這邊解釋一下，D/S（Dominance & Submission）意指支配與服從，Sub會無條件服從及跟隨Dom的指令，而Dom則是完全支配Sub的身心，兩者中間值為Switch，代表兩方皆可，能任意轉換。互相認定的D/S在Bond（束縛）之後，Dom會送Sub（或Switch）頸圈來展示自己的所有物。  
> 而這個設定有分成天生的（像是ABO般的演化）及後天的（BDSM般的個人癖好）我文裡用的是天生就有Dom、Sub和Switch的屬性。  
> 這個設定中文圈蠻少見的，也是歐美流行設定中最極端的那一個，不適者勿入，文中的Clark和Bruce都會有點病病的。OOC也是一定的，但我的寫法應該不會太極端（？

 

＊＊＊

 

　　Bruce漫步於宴會現場，一雙明亮的褐眼四處張望，不知情的人會以為高譚王子又在物色今夜的人選──「啊！」一身柔軟嬌媚的女士撞到了他身上，那個女人嬌喊一聲，Bruce手上的酒杯都被撞灑了一地，對方立刻唯唯諾諾的低下頭，偷偷看向他，既無辜又惹人憐愛。

 

　　一個Sub，他陰鬱的想，臉上的表情卻笑開了花，「你沒事吧？」他扶著對方的肩，那個女人就立刻貼了上來，不只無禮、還無恥，他在心底暗罵，表面上還是一貫的風度翩翩。畢竟──Bruce Wayne不僅是世界知名的億萬富翁，更是一位貼心迷人的Switch。

 

　　在媒體的報導下，大家都知道他偏好柔軟可人的女Sub，而不是那些自負忘我的Dom，時間一久了，投懷送抱的人越來越多，只可惜高譚王子到現在還沒送出任何一條頸圈，「我沒事，Wayne先生，你──」Bruce眼神一暗，手指勾起那人脖子上的頸鍊。

 

　　嘴角那抹笑竟讓人有些不寒而慄，「挺漂亮的？這是鑽石？」他當然能看出那些不過是廉價的人工鋯石，這女人雖然膽大，但腦子卻不夠用，「快回去找你的Dom吧。」他使了些力道，讓那條頸鍊在對方白皙的頸上勒出一條紅痕，「我可不想得罪那些混蛋。」Bruce嘟噥抱怨，被某人看見了，可能會說他可愛，但對眼前的人而言，更像威脅與警告。

 

　　那女人又向他道歉了幾次，才跌跌撞撞地躲回了人群，「又一個自投羅網的Sub？」沉穩低啞的聲音在他身後響起，Bruce閉上眼才壓下了從背脊底傳上來的顫慄，他轉過身，對方正站在離他三步之外的距離，鏡片後的眼神看不出思緒。

 

　　「只是急著讓自己出糗的小丑。」他冷聲說道，卻不自覺站近了一些，四周的人群正看著，若他在多走一步，那便會議論紛紛，於是他克制住自己，沒能主動親暱自己的──「沒有任何Dom來找你，是嗎？」對方語調柔和，平時的Bruce大概會讓問這種問題的混帳滾蛋，但這一次，他只是點頭，又立刻溫順的回答：「沒有。」

 

　　對方滿意的點頭，平時笨拙溫吞的模樣在此時倒是消失無蹤，那個記者掏出名片交於Wayne先生之手，不乖巧的手指卻在他的掌心磨蹭滑過，「要是難受就告訴我。」語畢，溫和的記者先生點頭致敬，接著轉身離開，留Bruce一人回到這無趣的酒局。

 

　　「混蛋。」他暗暗罵到，但從剛剛就紅潤的耳尖卻又熱了一些，胸前有些麻癢，下身更是疼痛難耐，早些時候放進去的東西毫無動靜，卻會隨著他的步伐小幅度的進進出出，褲襠裡的東西勒的難受，而他只能裝作毫不在乎的到處走動。

 

　　其實有點期待遙控被開啟的時刻，一聲低吟差點就要從嘴邊洩露，Bruce丟下空酒杯，換上了新開的香檳，幾位與他合作的生意人紛紛來招呼，他也就意思意思的寒喧幾句，誰都想從這位傻富豪的手裡騙點什麼，卻沒注意到自己才是被愚弄的一方。

 

　　一個喝醉酒的董事靠了過來，「你都沒想過要換換口味嗎？Wayne先生？」那人晃了晃酒杯，鮮紅的酒液在他的西服上留了一個小點，他當然懂這個毫無技巧的暗示，「換口味？」刻意裝傻，那個老頭居然還對他擠眉弄眼，「當然了，這世界誰不知道Wayne先生偏愛Sub。」肥短的手指在他肩上點了點，「但能夠隨時交換身分可是Switch的好處，你就沒想試過？」

 

　　他能一手折斷那根在他肩上畫圈的手指，但這樣就違反了Alfred教導的禮儀準則，他裝作大笑的往對方手肘一撞，那酒液立刻灑了對方全身，高譚王子毫無察覺，只是又大笑了幾聲，「當然還是Sub好啊，我才不想試那些混帳自大的Dom。」他這話說得毫無警覺，一下就惹怒了在場所有的Dom，但又有誰敢向他辯駁，全當Wayne先生是沒有腦袋的花花公子。

 

　　幾位侍者把那位董事帶離了場，Bruce臉上還掛著幾分得意──那始終沒動作的玩具被開啟，Bruce張大眼，快步走向離人群最遠的角落，那個東西卻一下一下，撞在最敏感的點上。他憋紅了臉，靠到了牆上，「你還好嗎？」這一次他沒有多做壓抑，而是直接轉過了身。

 

　　剛剛那名記者溫柔地看著他，眼角滿益著笑，「你好像很不舒服的樣子，Wayne先生。」很久以前，他以為那雙藍眼柔和的像隻羊，現在才知道那不過是餓狼的偽裝，他忍得住──比這更強的力度他都忍過了，但這還是對方第一次放他帶著玩具走動。

 

　　四下無人，Bruce的動作也就大膽了些，他靠了過去，用全無壓抑的語調懇求，「原諒我，先生（Sir）。」那人笑了笑，一隻手撫上他的後頸，又滑向他的面頰，拇指抵在他的下唇，Bruce立刻討好般地咬了咬，差一點就含入嘴中吸吮，那人抽回手。

 

　　「這是懲罰，你上一次沒經過允許就射了，記得嗎？」那根東西的力度又強了一些，Bruce咬住牙關才忍住了呻吟。「你可以的，Bruce。」對方鼓勵道，口袋裡的那隻手又往上推了一格，「再忍忍──」那個震動的玩具卻頂在了他的前列腺上，他夾緊腿，卻把它推得更深。

 

　　「你看，大家都在看呢。」恍然抬頭，一道道銳利的視線刺來，Bruce只能轉過身遮掩褲襠越加凸起的帳篷──「請問，Wayne先生沒事吧？」僵住身體，幸好來者只是一名多事的侍者，他暗暗叫道不好，那位小記者倒是先給出了答案，「沒事，Wayne先生喝多了，說他想吐、但又走不動。」那個熱心的服務員立刻提議要攙扶他。

 

　　那雙藍眼卻暗了下來，說話的語調也沉了幾分，「不必，我來照顧就好。」那侍者僵住了身體，違抗不了Dom直接下達的命令，又向對方道歉後快步離開，記者的音量正好，讓那些多事的人都移開了目光，真以為Wayne先生只是單純的醉酒。

 

　　「你別嚇人了。」他用盡力氣抱怨道，反而加深了對方的笑意，下一秒，那個不受控的玩具在他體內全速震動，Bruce驚叫了一聲，又用嘔吐的聲調掩飾過去。但接下來的那些低喘，他已經無法忍耐，只能大口吸吐著空氣來抑制音量，那名記者還真裝出一副關切的模樣替他拍背，「你做的很好。」對方再度鼓勵，滿足了他對於服從的渴望。

 

　　「Bruce，你做的真棒，待會就給你獎勵，好嗎？」那人柔和的聲調直燒他的下腹，Bruce一雙眼被壓抑的通紅，想射了──被好好照顧過的身體光是用玩具都會高潮，他伸手拉住那人的衣袖，咬著牙關，壓低了音量，啞聲的說，「……請、請讓我射。」

 

　　對方笑開了嘴，露出那口總是咬著他的白牙，他懇求的看著對方，那人卻遲遲沒有動作，Bruce只能不斷夾緊腿根，整個人依靠在牆上，他的陰莖發疼，被撐滿的後穴更是一團亂，囊袋緊繃，全靠最後一點意志力，那張嘴靠近他的耳邊。「射吧，B。」

 

　　一個指令，Bruce立刻顫抖著射了出來，記者一隻手摀住他的嘴，用身體擋住其他視線，帶著哭調的呻吟被摀成了難忍的作噁，「好了，別撐了，Wayne先生，我帶你去休息吧。」對方撐起他癱軟的身體，在眾人同情的目光下離開大廳。

 

＊

 

　　身為Switch最大的好處，就是能在兩個身分中切換，他既能當下達指令的Dom也能當服從命令的Sub，據媒體報導，Bruce Wayne偏好女Sub，這點從他分化出屬性後就沒變過。然而，那是一個謊──喜愛玩樂享受的高譚王子當然有試過Dom。

 

　　幾個高壯的男Dom下起命令既下流又無禮，他當場就把對方的手折了，後來的女Dom過於吵鬧、驕縱，第二眼都不想看到，在俱樂部流連幾日，他遇上了正合胃口的Dom，但那女人在他身上賺飽了一頓之後就跑了。Dom總認為自己高人一等，看不起另外兩種屬性的人，但對Bruce而言，氣勢無法壓制住他的Dom跟廢物沒兩樣，無法讓他聽令。

 

　　之後幾年，他沉溺於女人堆，女Sub好管教又聽話，雖然方便，倒也是蠻無聊的──許久沒轉換過的屬性也就有些沉不住氣。當時的他買下了星球日報，在主編的要求下接受了專題採訪，玩樂心還沒退去的Bruce點名了與他同屬性的女記者。

 

　　但當日來的卻是一個Dom，身高不比他高，但體格卻好上了一點，壯碩、英俊，卻溫和的像頭綿羊，一雙藍眼目不轉睛的盯著他看，有些笨拙，訪問時幾個字都結巴的說不好，他覺得這個Dom懦弱的同時，也覺得有趣，本來訂下的日程也就沒做修改，把對方邀到了大宅。

 

　　Clark Kent，一個堪薩斯來的男孩，溫和有禮，被Alfred服侍時還會道謝，一餐結束後更是幫忙整理了桌面，Bruce端著酒杯看，覺得如果要有一個Dom，那就必須是一個他能掌控的──懦弱溫和的，他把Clark叫去了書房，向那人開出了條件。

 

　　一開始小記者還紅著臉，連話都說不好，但在談到屬性，對方卻變了神色，連說話的音調都有些變沉，那雙藍眼暗了下來，在離他一尺外的距離，低聲地說：「要是我能讓你當個好Sub，你願意帶上我的頸圈嗎？」Bruce僵住了身體，終於體會到了Dom與生俱來的壓迫感。

 

　　他嚥下了酒液，拿杯子的手卻在顫抖，以輕挑來掩飾緊張，刻意挑釁：「那就要看你的本事了，小鎮男孩。」那一夜，他趴在那人腿上，甚至沒有被操，原本白嫩的臀肉被打得紅腫，Clark為了他的頂撞而做的懲罰，每打一下，他便要數出聲，再對著Clark說＂謝謝您，先生。＂

 

　　十幾下之後，那隻手安撫性的揉捏著他的屁股，而他的陰莖已在褲子裡硬的流水──他該覺得被辱、他該生氣，卻任由對方像教訓小孩一樣懲罰他，「知道錯了嗎？」那人低下頭，在他耳邊問，有些昏頭的他只能點頭，含糊地說：「──我錯了。」

 

　　接下來Clark對他連連誇讚，一根手指頭就這麼滑進了臀縫之中，那人一邊稱讚他，一邊用唾液擴張著從沒被使用過的穴口，「做的真好，」邊說，手指又進了一根，按壓柔軟緊實的內壁，「你真棒，B。」聽著那個由Dom親自取的暱稱，他又硬了幾分。

 

　　Bruce兩隻手抓皺了對方的褲子，滿臉通紅，覺得疼痛的同時又享受如電流般的快感，「先生──嗯、呃──Clark……」進出的手指又擠進了一根，加大痛感的同時又不斷輾壓著他的前列點，這是任何Sub都無法給他的愉悅。在那樣的狀態下Clark的聲音無疑是對他的催化劑，那個故作乖巧的Dom在他耳邊安撫，不用多久，Bruce就射了出來，內褲前端濕了一大塊。

 

　　Clark小心地抽出手指，將他扶起，吻去他額尖上的細汗，與他交換了一個濕熱的深吻，他還能感覺到對方粗大的陰莖頂住了他的腿根，簡直無法想像要是真的插入會有什麼感受，Clark察覺到了他的視線，低笑，故意挺腰頂動，「期待嗎？」那人問，拉過Bruce的手，撫上那撐起的褲襠，「要是你表現的好，我會給你獎勵的。」

 

　　他被馴服，完全轉換成了Sub的姿態，對多年來以Dom為身分的他無疑是種屈辱，對方離開後，接著幾日他聯絡了那些被調教得當的Sub，在照顧她們的時候卻總是心不在焉的，想著那日對他下令的小鎮男孩。他撥通了星球日報的電話，在等了兩個轉接後終於聽到了對方的聲音。「你有過很多Sub嗎？」他問，對方熟練的手法，有複數的Sub也不是罕事。

 

　　「以前有過幾個。」對面的聲音頓了幾秒後才傳來，「Sub不是更好嗎？」這個問題引的對方發笑，又是幾秒後才說道：「那重要嗎？重點是你知道自己想要什麼嗎？」Bruce沒有回答，但他知道答案，他知道第一眼看見這個Dom的時候心裡有多躁動不安。

 

　　「我只知道，我想為你帶上我的頸圈，B。」

 

＊

 

　　被Clark攙扶著，發紅的臉還真有幾分喝醉的模樣，他聽那位記者一邊溫和的向別人解釋道歉，把Bruce Wayne說成了千杯下肚的醉鬼，一邊被那雙臂膀扶上了車，開車的是Alfred，老管家從後照鏡折來的目光，讓他不自在的避開視線。

 

　　他還沒從Sub的身分脫離開來，與另一個Dom對視，無論親人與否，都對他有極大的壓迫感，Clark立刻攬過他的肩安撫，Alfred低聲致歉後便發動了引擎，一路開回了宅邸。一進門，Clark靠了過來，在昏暗的門廊下對他低語，「去房間等我，把衣服脫下。」

 

　　緩步走入房間，Bruce照著命令開始脫去衣物，外套落在了地上，接著是皮帶與鞋襪，然後是襯衫──他脫下底衣露出布滿紅痕的胸膛，敏感的乳粒被黑色的小乳夾捏住，硬挺發紅，接著他脫下褲子，大腿根部被兩條繫帶綁住，支撐那個塞在他後穴的電動肛塞，壓住他躁動的性器。

 

　　沒有內褲，Clark喜歡他脫下褲子的時候就露出屁股──Bruce小心翼翼地爬上床，不想把任何一樣玩具給弄掉，最後他跪坐於大床中央，等待自己的Dom出現，已經好幾個月了──他漸漸失去了Dom的心性，起初他十分抗拒，但他知道，Clark不是普通的Dom，從來沒有對他刻意折磨，或是強硬下令。

 

　　但他也有覺得羞恥的時候，畢竟他已不再年輕，突然轉換成Sub對他來說，造成最大的心理障礙就是外表，他的外貌更像一個Dom，不嬌弱也不纖細，他時常疑問Clark明明能擁有更美麗的Sub，卻選擇了一個Switch，Clark知道後，逞罰了他，將他推上了頂峰，卻不允許他高潮，當那人終於脫口答應他的求饒，在Bruce失神之際，對方抱著他說。

 

　　「你是最好的──B。」腳步聲迴盪於門外，Bruce有些緊張，無論經過多少次性愛或是服從，他總會在聽到那人到來時寒毛顫慄，房門開啟，Clark脫去了眼鏡，脫下了外套，只剩一件白襯衫與西褲，光著腳，對方走來，先是摸了摸他發紅的耳廓。

 

　　「躺下。」Bruce往後，倘倒在床上，對方的手下滑，撫摸他光裸的肌膚，「我們先來確認今天的玩具，告訴我顏色，好嗎？」他下意識點頭，在Clark能挑眉前馬上回應：「是的，先生。」那雙手停在了乳夾上──被夾紅的乳頭被指尖逗弄，幾聲低吟立刻流了出來。

 

　　下一秒，那兩個小黑夾被抽起，Clark立刻用指頭捏住，安撫火辣的疼痛，要是對方願意用唇舌吸吮，快感更是加倍，「顏色？」Dom捏著紅腫的乳尖輕轉，「綠、綠色。」對方俯下身，張嘴，吸入了一邊的乳粒，用舌尖舔弄，一下一下的，好似能就這樣吸出奶水。

 

　　Dom卻刻意冷落了另一邊，退開後往他的下身移去，腿根的繫帶被解開，半挺的陰莖馬上彈起，Clark笑了笑，假裝沒看見他的困窘，握住那根肛塞的底部，那個玩具尺寸並不小，不過比起Clark的性器倒是差了不少，那個人嘟起嘴，看起來有些不滿。

 

　　雞蛋型的塞子被拔了出來，啵的一聲，他還能感覺到那些用來潤滑的濕液不斷流出，這次他沒有等到自己的Dom詢問，而是直接答道：「黃色。」Clark有些驚訝的挑眉，把肛塞丟到一邊，「你對這個玩具有什麼不滿嗎？」說話的同時，那雙手撫上了他的臀部，掰開，不用低頭都能想像Clark欣賞他的眼神。

 

　　「我比較喜歡你的東西。先生。」藍眼暗了下來，兩根手指伸入他的體內攪動，「我也比較喜歡用我的東西塞住你，B。」在用手指操他的同時，那人又俯下身，低頭吸吮剛剛被冷落那邊的乳頭，Bruce閉上眼，陣陣呻吟毫不掩飾的喘出聲，這些日子來，Clark不光是照顧他的屁股，更是喜歡花時間揉捏那塊乳肉，他的乳粒變大，也變得更加敏感。

 

　　對方甚至還說要在他的乳粒上穿環，這磨磨蹭蹭的前戲讓他十分急躁，再次被挑起的勃起，也快要再度爆發，他偷偷挺動著腰，在那人的下腹磨蹭著自己的陰莖，Clark退開，一隻手壓住他不安分的腰，「我會把懲罰留到下一次。今天先獎勵你。」

 

　　Clark低頭親吻，解開褲頭，掏出火燙的性器，龜頭對準了那個已被操成濕穴的小口，一口氣挺入──被插入的撕裂感隨之而來，Bruce弓起身子，但被填滿的快感更甚、下腹更是一陣脹飽，那根肉棒往裡挺動了兩下，Clark抓著他的腰肢，在不抽出的情況下翻身。

 

　　他被換到了上位，坐在粗大的肉莖上，隨著他的體重下沉，埋入的更深，Clark沒有下令，卻伸手拍了拍他的後臀，Bruce立刻動起了腰，小幅度的扭動，他向後仰，享受大陰莖一下又一下蹭過敏感的前列點，那些呻吟沒有停，Clark看著他放蕩的模樣更是著迷。

 

　　Clark往上挺，他就向下迎，最後他上上下下地騎著那根巨物，兩隻手搓揉著自己的乳粒，腦子無法思考，性愛的快感是他唯一能想的，幾乎要被操成一團發熱的糨糊，Clark握著他的腰，撞擊挺弄的力道也漸漸加大，Bruce的前端早已射的一蹋糊塗，半勃的陰莖隨著他的動作甩動，拍打著他的腹部──最後一次挺進時，Clark緊緊扣住了他，

 

　　被操的腰軟，Bruce終於往前，癱軟的倒在那人身上，但Clark在射精的同時掰開他的屁股，又操了他數十下才把精液都射乾淨，他被填滿、被灌飽，Bruce吃力的撐起身，看這那個把他馴服的男人，Clark握住了他的脖子，手指在他頸上流連。

 

　　那人一笑，由下而上，審視著自己的Sub。

　　指尖停在鎖骨的位置，「祖母綠應該會很適合你。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

＿Fin

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

whisper your name

 

＊Clark／Bruce

＊！OOC注意！普通人AU。

＊Dom！Clark，Switch！Bruce。

＊請一定要看前篇You belong to me.

 

＊＊＊

 

　　Bruce對於Dom和Sub之間的轉換，適應得相當快，在宴會中、會議上，他依舊是那的玩世不恭、自我中心的花花公子，但在床第之間、在那人面前，他赤裸的軀體、顫慄的毛髮、忍著不讓呻吟流出的唇齒，都是被征服而燃起的層層快感。

 

　　他與Clark維持這段關係已有數個月，他們在暗處裡調情，沒有將關係公開，即使是知情人士也不會覺得他們之間有任何情感，只以為Clark溫順柔和的個性成了Bruce下一個玩弄的目標，但事實真是如此？他不知道那人的想法，卻很清楚知道自己的──

 

　　起初那通電話開啟了這場遊戲、這場交易，一種互相利益的關係，Clark教他體驗Sub的快感，而他成為了Clark唯一的Sub──噢，大概是沉浸在Sub的狀態裡太久了，他開始變得黏人又多情，只想要待在自己的＂先生＂身邊。

 

　　這不是件好事。自作自受、又或是──自作多情，本該只是滿足慾望的利益關係開始模糊了界線，不知從何開始，他會期待那人的照顧、碰觸、甚至是稱讚，他搖著尾巴想要得到憐憫與關注，注意自己的表現，不破壞任何一條由Clark制訂的規定。

 

　　沒有允許，不能碰觸自己。無論是除罰、還是獎勵，都只能靠前列腺射精──等，聽起來不合理，卻是在這個世界中已經相當體貼的規定。但無論Clark給了多少規範，他唯一要遵從的，只有那人命令，規矩可以被打破、修改，但他不能不聽話。

 

　　這實在不太像是一個Bruce Wayne該有的樣子，但是，真正的Bruce又該是什麼樣子呢？他衣食無缺，沒有煩惱，繼承了家業──畢竟也是頂尖的商學院畢業，即使沒有經營的野心，也不太可能會將這一切搞砸。病了，大概就是因為沒失敗過，過著舉起手指就能對人指手畫腳的生活，才讓他對Clark如此著迷，讓他對屈服上了癮。

 

　　一個能轉換屬型的Switch，即使再怎麼隨心，到最後也會安定於其中一個類型。他曾以為自己將會是一輩子的Dom，把人當成玩物、奴徒，而現在……

 

　　今日與平常並無不同，結束在公司裡的＂工作＂後，他回到了莊園裡，本該燈火光明的家卻一片漆黑，Bruce嚥了嚥，壓下了心底那股期待。

 

　　那是Clark來訪的暗示，Alfred會關閉所有的光源，並且離開莊園。他的Dom遠在大都會，多數的時間都是他去拜訪，而當Clark有機會來的時候，他們會比平時玩得更兇。抽下頸上的圍巾，脫去大衣，上好的絨毛布料落在地毯上，他的好管家看了肯定要冷冷的斥喝一句。

 

　　解開襯衫上幾顆鈕扣，沒有完全脫去，讓白色的襯衫掛在肩頭，解開皮帶，讓絲質的西裝褲沿著大腿滑下，露出底下用來吊住長襪的皮套，綁在他的腿根，沿著大腿擠出了一層軟肉，脫下襪子，開始朝自己的房間走去──他勃起了。

 

　　赤裸的腳踏在柔軟的地毯上，有些癢，毛茸茸的。稍微敞開的房間透出有些昏暗的光線，他推開臥室的門扉，Clark就在那，脫去了外套和皮鞋，不知從何開始穿起了合身的西裝，眼鏡掛在鼻梁上，一抹溫和的微笑，看著幾乎半裸的他，說：「你回來了。」

 

　　他沒有回答，已經三個月了，他知道自己沒有獲得允許時不該說話，Clark手裡把玩著一條黑色的皮質布料，而Bruce嚥了嚥，藏在內褲底下的陰莖也為之顫抖，那人站從床邊站起，這時Bruce才發現他的四柱床上垂吊著幾根紅色的棉繩。

 

　　「工作累嗎？」那人柔聲地問，靠近了他，但身體卻完全沒有觸碰在一起，搖頭，當Clark開始把那塊皮料蓋在他眼上時，Bruce咬緊了下唇，「你可以說話，B。」溫熱的手指撫平面具的邊角，確定沒有在他臉上扣得太緊，腦後的扣環被扣上了，不只是眼，連他的鼻子都被面罩蓋的緊實，只露出了微張的紅唇。

 

　　「沒有很累。」他答道，被堵住鼻子只能用嘴巴吸吐，他像隻狗一樣，小心翼翼的呼著氣，「那好。」那人一手搭上他的肩膀，領著他往床鋪走去，Bruce每一步都踏得很小心，確認自己的位置，不會往Clark的身上撞去。膝蓋撞到了柔軟的東西，大該是他的床沿，在Clark下令前，他就自己爬了上去，面對床尾，確定自己沒有搞錯方位。

 

　　「做的很棒。」那人的語氣帶著笑意，Clark總是這樣，一旦他做對了，就會立刻給出讚賞，Bruce從不覺得自己需要別人的肯定，但現在他的渴望著Clark的讚揚，他想要聽話，想要取悅那人的一切，身下的床墊又更下沉了一些，莊園裡過於柔軟的墊子總能讓他察覺到最微小的動靜，那人的溫度在他的身邊徘徊，卻遲遲沒有碰觸。

 

　　Bruce仰躺在床的中央，腳並沒有平放，而是縮起的，乖巧的往自己身上曲起，兩隻手扶著有些顫抖的大腿，讓Clark觀賞他敞開的腿間──他抖了一下，那人為溫熱的指尖刮著他的腿側，圓潤的指甲不刺人，但很癢，「我會把你的腿綁起來，把大腿跟小腿綑在一起，可以嗎？」

 

　　「──可以。」呼了口氣，Bruce有些艱難的開口，他小心地把手移開，保持腿部大張的動作，接著──不算粗糙的繩狀物緊貼著他的皮膚，捆住他的腿，把他的大腿與小腿緊緊纏在一起，現在腿伸不直了，膝蓋貼著胸口，把自己最敏感的部位全露了出來。

 

　　綁完了右腿，接著是左腿──Clark細心的往他腿上纏繞繩子，動作的手時不時碰到他外露的肌膚，也不知道是不是故意的，Bruce忍不住想夾住腿根，卻……「嗯？不舒服嗎？」那人體貼地問著，卻拉著繩子又把他的腿往外拉開，膝蓋頂著他內褲裡的囊袋。搖頭，唯一能呼吸的嘴只能呼呼的喘著氣。

 

　　「那就別亂動。」他聽見繩子收緊的聲音，聽見那人打了一個牢固的活結，無法掙脫了，只能像是隻被禁錮的狗──但他卻也甘之如飴，啪的一聲，他的襯衫被扒了下來，不需要視力也能知道自己的昂貴襯衫被扯的破爛，展示他前胸的所有景色。

 

　　Clark用指尖挑了挑他的乳尖，而他卻想要那人用唇齒粗飽的吸吮，另一條繩子沿著他的胸部下圍纏繞，這時候Clark離他很近，那人工作的手指、沉穩又粗啞的呼吸，這條綁的比較緊，在他背後打了個活結後繞到了他的胸上，把他的乳肉緊緊的夾在中間，「真美──」那人在他耳邊讚嘆著，似是忍不住，用雙手捏了捏溢出的軟肉。

 

　　他差點忍不住自己想扭動腰部的衝動，只怕要是不聽話就要縮短被觸碰的時間──Bruce喘著氣，卻有點想發笑，不知從幾何時那些面子對他來說再也不重要，那雙愛撫他的手很快就停了，他咬了咬下唇，吞下了不滿的低吟，Clark笑了，捏了捏他翹起的乳尖，另一隻手抹了抹他布滿細汗頸肩，「耐心。」那人提醒道，捏著他乳頭的手轉了轉，「再等一下就好好餵你。」

 

　　Bruce發出了一聲有些高亢的喘息，內褲裡的東西又更濕了一些。從剛剛就緊緊抓著床單的手被拉起，左右手被疊在一起，用繩子綁在了他的腦後，最後一點防備也被奪走了──他非但沒有害怕，反而更加興奮，Clark的溫度遠離了他，但床墊上的重量沒有改變，他猜測那人大該站起身，準備要──咖、解開皮帶。

 

　　「你表現得很好，B……想要獎勵嗎？」他沒有著急的點頭，而是用舌頭潤了潤有些乾澀的嘴唇，想要、卻也沒有馬上說出口，「是的，先生。」乖巧的回答，若讓那些媒體聽見了，他們肯定會為了Bruce難得沒有譏諷的那張嘴，驚訝的忘記思考。

 

　　那股熱度又靠了過來，但比剛剛的體溫要高很多，他知道那是什麼，沒有馬上張嘴，而是揚起下巴，等待下一個指令或問答，熱燙的龜頭貼在他的嘴唇上，沿著唇縫磨動，一點點濕鹹的前液流了出來，他忍住沒有去舔。

 

　　接著那粗長的肉柱拍打著他的面頰，他讓Clark用陰莖羞辱他──在幾個月前，這對他來說曾是一種懲罰，但是……「張嘴。」張開嘴，舌頭往前伸，墊在了下排牙齒之上，這樣才不會咬到Clark的肉棒，沉甸甸的龜頭壓住了他的舌頭。「記得呼吸。」看似體貼的提醒，但當那根粗長的兇物插入，哪裡還有呼吸的空間？

 

　　「唔、」粗大的東西頂了進來，沒能完全插入卻也頂到了他喉嚨的最深處，他屏住呼吸，不像剛開始那樣，馬上咳嗽著想把東西吐出，Bruce左右搖著腦袋，竟把那根肉棒又吞了更深了一些，被內褲壓制住的性器顫抖的，想要釋放，想被愛撫，但他只是收緊了嘴唇，像是吸乳那樣一下又一下的吸吮了起來，若他表現好，Clark會操他的嘴，甚至是射進他的嘴裡。

 

　　要窒息了，壓抑的悶痛感從胸口蔓延，但他仍貪心的吸吮著，直到──炙人的熱度離開了他的嘴，Clark用手按了按他開始發腫的嘴唇，「呼吸，B。」那人的抽出很短暫，下一秒，對方抓著他的後腦，往前一挺，接著抽出，在他嘴裡操動了起來，他能呼吸的空檔非常短，因為缺氧而有些暈暈沉沉的，臉和胸口都染著粉色。

 

　　被限制了呼吸，Clark抽動的速度也就比平常慢了很多，讓Bruce一直處於將近窒息，但又不會完全失去呼吸的狀態，「非常好──」那雙手撫動著他的髮間，跟胯部粗暴的動作簡直相反，他吸著陰莖，感覺快感在下腹聚集，曾經擁有數十個Sub的男人，現在吃著另一個男人的老二，爽的幾乎要直接高潮，「想射了嗎？」Clark用手指輕壓他面罩下的眼角，抽了出來。

 

　　這次沒有忍住了，那些唾液被抽出的肉莖往外帶，連同帶出了Bruce不滿的呻吟。「對不起，B，但我還不想讓你射，要是你能忍住，我就繼續。」溫柔的手掌撫著他的臉頰，拇指插入他的嘴裡攪動，「忍的住嗎？」忍不住，要是繼續的話，他光是被插著嘴就能射出來，幾個月來的遊戲已經讓他變成了這個樣子，想要繼續，但是不行，Bruce搖頭，Clark的手就立刻離開了他。

 

　　「下一次，下一次讓你吸到射，好嗎？」Bruce仰著頭喘氣，因為這個提議而抖了抖，「好。」他想，這就是Clark與那些Dom最大的不同，他從不強迫，也從不讓Bruce失望，Clark說到做到，一直再確認他的身體狀況，不越界，但也在界線中試探。

 

　　那人下了床，本來壓在床墊上了另一個重量消失了，Bruce忙著呼吸，沒能思考著抱怨，接著──懸空了，他很肯定自己並沒有完全被吊到半空，但離床墊也有一小段距離，這下的確失去了所有依靠和掌控，只有幾根繩子支撐他全部的重量。

 

　　這下他就不能知道Clark的位置了──冰涼的物體貼在他的腿根，無法確定那是什麼，喀擦、內褲被剪下了一角，那刀鋒幾乎貼著他最脆弱的位置，喀擦、再一刀，那塊本就單薄的布料已經壓不住他翹起的性器，可憐兮兮的，流著前液的陰莖彈了出來。

 

　　忍不住晃了晃腰部，那幾根繩子馬上就因為他的動作劇烈的晃了起來，Clark一隻手穩住了他，「別動，接下來無論發生什麼事，都不能失去平衡。」失去平衡──這表示他還是能動，但是不能偏離現在的位置，「你能做得到嗎？B？」

 

　　「是的，先生。」他粗喘著，好不容易把答案擠了出來，無法用眼睛確認，腦袋裡只能幻想Clark現在的模樣，那人拉上褲鍊了嗎？還是就讓陰莖吊在外面晃蕩，一邊把Bruce吊了起來？那人的指尖沿著他的性器下圍摸了摸，Bruce縮了縮腰部。

 

　　接著反手握住，Clark抓著他陰莖的力度十分剛好，也些緊、但不會疼，上下套弄的速度也不快，但剛剛就在高潮邊緣的他卻忍的很辛苦，繃緊的下腹冒出了一條條青筋，接著拇指壓著繫帶搓揉──「啊！等等──」他驚呼，「這裡──要……」

 

　　愛撫他的手離開了，剛剛衝來的快感讓他漏了一些，滴滴答答的流在了下腹上，「我們再來一次。」接著Clark用相同的手法，再度套弄他的性器，這一次他堅持的更久，才喊停，但也比剛剛漏的更嚴重，陰莖發抖著，一點一點的吐出白液。

 

　　他希望Clark喜歡這樣的景色，因為這世上沒有第二人能得到他的允許，將他搞成這一團凌亂。Clark沒有再碰他的陰莖，被前液沾濕的手指壓著從剛剛就一直被冷落的穴口，手指撫著細小的皺褶，Bruce不知道該咬著嘴唇還是該張口，怕那些呻吟與求饒會一起溜走。

 

　　「你知道嗎，B。」一根手指探入了，幾乎沒有感覺、沒有快感、也沒有痛覺，「這邊要是適用過度的話，會變成跟女性一樣的形狀。」第二根手指，有些被撐開，但更像是在搔癢，「要是B也變成那樣，那一定是被我操出來的吧？」第三根手指，他低吼了一聲，扭著屁股想吞的更深，有點脹脹的，但感覺沒有Clark的大傢伙來的好。

 

　　完全變成了Sub體質，胸口那股想要屈服的感覺更甚，有點鬱悶，想要快點被獎勵，但要是主動開口、沒有耐心就會被懲罰，「準備好領獎了嗎？」那三根手指攪動著，沒有潤滑也開始濕潤的肉口，「你今天表現的很棒。」手指抽出。

 

　　Bruce晃了晃屁股，等待被進入，完全不知道自己的舉動在Clark眼裡有多麼的放蕩，肉穴收縮著，已經習慣被操的小口張開一個小小的入口，只要把龜頭貼上去，就會收縮著吞入，那是他的傑作，是他讓Bruce變成了現在這樣。

 

　　傾身挺入，Bruce懸空的身體晃了一下，但因為連接的地方而沒有失去平衡，被Clark的陰莖好好的釘在了原地，被撐開、填滿的快感讓他幾乎無法負荷，Bruce的腰抽搐著，從剛剛就在哭的性器終於好好的射了出來，小腹上滿是濕熱的精液。

 

　　「繼續？」明知故問，他相信自己聽出了Clark語調裡的壞心，縮捲著腳趾，腰還沒能停下顫抖，Bruce咬唇，「繼、繼續。」這不是第一次了，還記得第一次被操射後，他敏感的不得了，完全形象大失的叫喊著要Clark停下，但現在的他知道，即使前端短時間內不能在勃起，前列腺被頂弄得快感也不會減低分毫，甚至更甚。

 

　　仰著頭，不能呼吸也不能哭喊，一下是斷斷續續的呻吟聲、一下又是幾乎喘不過氣的粗喘，沒有視覺的輔助，被脹滿的感覺更加明顯，全身的注意力都集中在不斷往自己體內操的肉柱上，這個狀態下的他肉穴咬得更緊，體內的Sub一點都不希望自己的Dom離開。

 

　　Clark扣住了他的腰，懸在半空中的狀態讓他一點也不費力的把Bruce的身體往自己身上撞，交合的聲音，他知道Bruce做得到，他知道那個人不會因此窒息或暈厥，「啊、Clark──我要──」後面的話他到現在還是沒能坦然的說出口，但Clark也不會強迫，他知道Bruce即使服從也是有一定的界線──「那你該說什麼呢？B？」

 

　　「──請、請讓我射。」粗大的陰莖一口氣頂到了底，死死的壓住了最敏感的那一點，Bruce仰頭，整個人止不住顫抖，腰部的抽搐比剛剛更加激烈，前列腺高潮，沒有射精──卻忍不住尿意，淺色的、更稀更水的液體流了出來，止不住的，沿著腹部尿在了床上。

 

　　Clark沒有停下腰部的動作，「我還沒說好呢。」那人警告道，卻是一下一下的把他往失去理智的邊緣上逼，此刻他已無法思考，張張合合的嘴只想要主人的東西，「給我、先生──請給我。」從剛剛就一直忍在嘴邊的哀求終於被逼出口，Clark抓著他的腰肢，又猛幹了好幾十下。

 

　　那人射精的時候絕不會停下腰部的動作，但抽插的幅度又準確的不會讓任何一滴精液流出，根大肉莖就這樣把精液灌入，把他灌飽、填滿，大量的白液充滿他的小腹，結束時Clark習慣停一會兒，抽出時很小心，當龜頭通過那圈通紅的軟肉時，裡面的精液立刻流了出來。

 

　　他的腦袋還因為快感而暈眩，沒有察覺到Clark離開了床鋪，當他從半空中放下時，沒有自己意想到的濕黏感，而是比較乾燥、絨毛的表面，是毛巾──Clark在他身下墊了毛巾才把他放下來，當那雙手觸碰他的後頸時，Bruce沒有閃避，而是像貓一樣貼著那人的掌心。

 

　　眼罩被脫下了，只不過一會兒沒用的鼻子好像已經忘了怎麼呼吸，Bruce看著眼前湛藍的雙眼，一瞬間忘記了擔憂，Clark撫了撫他臉上的紅痕，稍稍皺眉，但嘴角還是帶著笑意，「你今天表現得太棒了，Bruce。」一個輕柔的吻落在他尚未聚焦的眼睛上。

 

　　「今天的懲罰，可以留到以後。你現在可以要求一個獎勵。」張嘴，並不是完全喪失了語言能力，但他該如何開口，該如何說能？該如何告訴他，＂我想帶上你的頸圈＂呢？於是Bruce彎了彎嘴角，終於又變回了自己該有的那個模樣。

 

　　他說：「我想要一個熱水澡。」眨眼，被解開的手抓著Clark還完好的衣襟，「和一個吻。」Clark將他從床上抱起，舌尖與他交纏，往浴室的路上，他試著去忽略。

 

　　心底那股既滿足，又空虛的貪心。

 

 

 

 

 

 

＿Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 　　我寫的算是溫和的了（？），AO3上的洋妹子玩得更兇啊。這個設定的複雜程度跟ABO或哨嚮不相上下，但只是寫個短篇PWP，我就不扯太多了，稍微解釋一下顏色的那個橋段，簡單來說也是一種安全詞，最簡易的綠、黃、紅（也就是紅綠燈號），綠代表完全可接受，黃色代表還行、暫停，紅色則是拒絕、終止。用祖母綠的理由很粗暴，因為是綠色的，像某石的顏色。


End file.
